Fallen Angel
by BlackRoseLily
Summary: Meine erste Übersetzung.Original von Shatteredangel2006. Hermine ist am Ende.Auf welchem Weg sucht sie die Erlösung?RR Complete


_So, das ist meine erste Übersetzung. Das Original ist von Shatteredangel2006. Falls ihr die Englische gelesen habt, werdet ihr merken, das einiges ziemlich frei überstetzt ist. Ich halte nicht viel von 1 zu 1 Übersetzungen. Ich hoffe so wie ich es jetzt geschreiben habe ist es in Ordnung. Ich wünsche euch ein angenehmes Lesen!  
  
Disclaimer: Hier gehört gaaaar nichts mir....niiiichts!_

* * *

**Fallen Angel**  
  
Hermine kam mit anmutigen Schritten in ihr Zimmer. Es war geschmückt mit vielen Fotos, Fotos von ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie. Krummbein lag zusammengerollt auf einem Teppich auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin. Sie schmiss ihre Tasche auf das Sofa, dankbar endlich ihr eigenes Zimmer als Schulsprecherin zu haben. Sie zog ihre Jacke aus, wodurch sie mehrere, feine Narben auf ihrem Arm bemerkte. Sofort traten ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen. Sie schmiss die Jacke aufs Bett und ging langsam ins Badezimmer, währed sie eine Träne ihre wange hinabgleiten spürte. Malfoys Worte echoten in ihrem Kopf.  
  
„Du bist nichts als hässlich, du kleines Schlammblut!"  
  
Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen, versuchte nicht wegen ihm zu weinen. Doch nun kamen ihr Ron's Worte in den Kopf. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie damals auch im Raum war. Nur Harry hat sie gesehen.  
  
„Mine? Wer mag sie schon?", sie versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten als sie aus dem Raum rannte. Harry versuchte nichtmal sie aufzuhalten. Er sah sie nur kurz mitleidig an bevor sie floh. Vielleicht hätte er sie doch aufgehalten, wenn er wüsste....  
  
Sie war immer fröhlich, immer lächelte sie. Auch wenn man sie Bücherwurm, Lehrerschatz oder, am schlimmsten, Schlammblut nannte. Sie fühlte nochmehr Tränen aufsteigen und ihr Gesicht hinunterkullern. Auch Ron mochte sie nicht. Er war nur wegen Harry mit ihr befreundet. Das wusste sie. Schon immer, seit ihren ersten Jahr an Hogwarts. Sie sah in den Spielgel, starrte sich selbst in die Augen und beobachtete wie die Tränen fielen. Ohne einen weiteren Blick drehte sie sich um und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. Dort schmiss sie sich aufs Bett und sah an die Decke hoch. Sie dachte darüber nach, was wohl ihre Eltern sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten....  
  
„Die Grangers zeigen keine Schwäche, denk daran.", sie dachte daran. Auch dachte sie an die Qual unter der sie litt.  
  
„Und denk daran Schatz, wir erwarten hohe Leistungen."  
  
Solche würde sie jedoch nie mehr bringen.  
  
Hermine sprang so plötzlich vom Bett auf, dass auch Krummbein erschrocken hochsprang. Sie stürmte ins Badezimmer und öffnete das Medizinschränkchen. Einige Flaschen, die darin standen, schob sie einfach zur Seite, so dass manche in das Waschbecken fielen bevor sie das fand, was sie suchte.  
  
Valium.  
  
Es gehörte ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte es bovor sie nach Hogwarts abreiste mitgenommen. Nur in dem Fall, dass sie es bräuchte. Sie öffnete das Fläschchen und schüttete eine handvoll Pillen heraus. Sie warf sie sich alle in den Mund und füllte ein Glas Wasser von dem sie danach einem Schluck nahm. Immer wieder. Solange bis keine einzige Pille mehr übrig war.  
  
Sie atmete aus und begann sich merkwürdig zu fühlen. Sie torkelte zurück in ihr Zimmer und brach auf der Couch zusammen.  
  
‚Nie mehr dreckiges Schlammblut', dachte sie als ihre Augenlider immer schwerer wurden. Sie versuchte sie offen zu halten. Versuchte noch einmal klar zu denken. Die letzte Träne lief ihr über die wange und ihre Augenlider schlossen sich.....  
  
....für immer!

* * *

_So, ich weiß es ist eine etwas unlogische Story, wennman an die Bücher denkt, aber ich finde sie trotzdem schön. Ich hoffe ich bekomme ein paar Reviews, die ich dann an die ürsprüngliche Autorin weiterleiten kann. Natürlich nur wenn es welche zu der Story sind.....Kritik an meiner Übersetzung nehme nur ich mir zu Herzen und merke sie mir für eine nächste Übersetzung oder anderes. Danke, dass ihr gelesen habt. Bye _


End file.
